Melting
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Ditawari segelas susu coklat dan roti bakar isi cokelat setelah terbangun dari mimpi buruk membuat Shinobu merasa bagian dari dirinya meleleh. Bukan kaki atau tangannya seperti di mimpi, tapi mungkin … hatinya? / Warning!OOC, Douma really loves Shinobu. Douma being supportive boyfriend.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

**A/N : **Ya ampun authornya update Doushino lagi. Ga tau malu emang.

Warning! Mungkin akan jadi OOC karena di cerita ini Douma jadi pacar idaman. Douma really loves Shinobu, author ingin bikin sesuatu yang manis tentang mereka sebagai sepasang kekaksih pada umumnya. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini.

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Hmm."

Douma bersenandung dengan suara rendah. Harapannya bisa membantu seorang gadis yang kini terjebak dalam kurungan tubuhnya tidur lelap. Mereka sudah bertahan lama dalam posisi tersebut ; Douma bersenandung rendah dengan tangan aktif memainkan rambut Shinobu yang tergerai di sprei putih mereka. Pria itu terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat merasakan Shinobu menyusupkan tangan memeluk Douma.

Langka. Perilaku gadisnya hari ini lain dari hari biasanya. Douma sering dihadiahi tendangan telak jika berani menyentuh Shinobu sembarangan, atau pukulan tepat di salah satu rusuknya hanya karena menggoda gadis itu hingga pipinya memerah. Douma pikir, yang terakhir itu lumrah dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Meski begitu, Douma sendiri sejak awal menyukai Shinobu yang berbeda dari kebanyakan wanita pada umumnya, dia maklum jika hal-hal lumrah orang pacaran seolah terlarang bagi Shinobu.

Kini lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu mencengkram erat kemeja Dhouma. Mungkin Shinobu kedinginan, mengingat November datang dengan hujannya yang lebat. Mereka ketiduran seperti ini juga karena hujan yang mengguyur sejak pagi. Beruntung hari sedang libur, mereka bisa bermalas-malasan di atas kasur- Tidak, sebenarnya Douma saja yang malas. Shinobu sibuk membaca materi kuliah dari pagi, entah bagaimana gadis itu berakhir tertidur dalam pelukan Douma. Ketika Douma terbangun, dia menemukan diktat dan lembar laporan gadis itu tergeletak di atas kasur. Kemudian pria itu hanya menumpuknya asal ketika tahu Shinobu tidak menyentuh benda-benda itu lagi.

Lihatlah kantong mata gadisnya. Shinobu sudah belajar keras untuk ujian tengah semester. Membayangkan gadis itu bangun dan kesal di depan kaca keesokan harinya akan jadi pemandangan menarik bagi Douma. Dia cekikikan sendiri jadinya. Gadis itu bisa saja manyun sambil meratapi wajahnya yang terlihat lelah, lalu Douma akan datang dari belakang untuk menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa Shinobu adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini.

Tidak hanya besok. Shinobu yang sekarang tertidur dalam pelukannya pun terlihat cantik. Douma tidak tahan untuk mencium pelan pucuk kepalanya, kemudian membisikkan kata-kata cinta. "Shinobu-chan cantik, bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa menjadi pacarmu." Dia ingat dengan usahanya untuk meluluhkan hati Shinobu. Bisa Douma bayangkan sekesal apa Shinobu menghadapi dirinya yang labil nan alay setiap hari menggoda gadis itu di parkiran ataupun perpustakaan universitas.

"Douma … Douma."

Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya memainkan rambut Shinobu. Dia mendengar gadisnya mengerang menyebut namanya dengan dahi berkerut khawatir. Apa Shinobu mimpi buruk? "Sssh, aku di sini." Sebuah kecupan dia berikan di dahi Shinobu, berharap gadis itu kembali tenang dan melanjutkan istirahatnya. Namun, Shinobu malah mencengkram kemejanya semakin erat. Kekasihnya kenapa?

"Shinobu-chan?"

Napas gadis itu semakin cepat seperti habis berlari, kerutan di dahinya juga belum hilang, bulir keringat terlihat menetes melewati pelipis gadis itu. "Shinobu-chan, hey. Kau mimpi buruk?" Douma mengguncang bahu Shinobu pelan.

"Douma … Douma … DOUMA!"

Sebuah tendangan sukses Douma dapatkan, dia mental sampai ke sisi kasur, menyisakan Shinobu yang terengah dengan wajah penuh ketakutan. Hal ini semakin membuat Douma khawatir. Shinobu tidak pernah setakut ini. Gadis itu terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang tenang dan bisa diandalkan. Badai seburuk apapun akan Shinobu hadapi dengan senyuman, tapi kini lain.

Di atas kasur itu, Shinobu benar-benar ketakutan.

"Shinobu-"

"DIAM! Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Douma mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjangkau tangan Shinobu. Dilihat dari matanya, Shinobu telah mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan mungkin yang diimpikan gadis itu adalah Douma sendiri entah dalam wujud seperti apa.

"Nee, aku takut, Shinobu-chan. Tadinya kau menggemaskan tertidur di dalam pelukanku, aku memainkan rambutmu sementara kau mencari kehangatan dari tubuhku-" Shinobu memerah mendengar Douma mengatakan itu. Yang benar saja? Dia pasti terlalu kelelahan hingga tidak bisa mengendalikan tidurnya. Dia terbiasa tidur tenang tidak macam-macam sampai harus memeluk Douma, justru malah pria itu yang sering menyusupkan tangannya di balik selimut untuk menggoda Shinobu.

"Tapi sekarang kau bangun seolah aku adalah makhluk yang paling kau benci. Kenapa, Shinobu-chan? Mimpi buruk?" Shinobu kembali diingatkan tentang mimpinya. Di mimpi itu Douma manja seperti biasa, meminta pelukan setiap Shinobu pulang dari kampus. Namun, ketika mereka berbagi kehangatan, Shinobu merasakan tubuhnya terisap. Dia pikir mimpinya mulai berganti tentang pasir isap atau apa, tapi yang dilihatnya tetaplah kamar apartemennya. Kemudian dia mencari wajah Douma, memastikan pria itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Sayangnya, pria itu didapatinya tengah menyeringai seperti seorang pembunuh, tembok kamarnya perlahan berubah menjadi kayu, dan isapan tadi benar adanya datang dari Douma sendiri. Shinobu tidak bisa percaya bagaimana sebagian tubuhnya menyatu, melebur menjadi satu dengan tubuh Douma.

Mengerikan. Shinobu mencoba menjauhkan Douma, tapi tubuh pria itu terlalu besar untuk Shinobu. Hingga akhirnya, dia berhasil membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Douma tersungkur di ujung kasur. Wajahnya cemas, tapi Shinobu tidak langsung bisa memercayai pria itu. Dia masih ingat bagaimana wajah mengerikan Douma di mimpinya.

"Jangan sentuh aku- DOUMA!" Shinobu memberi peringatan ketika Douma mendekat, kemudian memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Lepas!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau melihat Shinobu-chan seperti ini!" Douma mencoba meraih tangan Shinobu yang lain. "Apa yang kau lihat di mimpimu? Apakah aku menakutkan hingga kau seperti ini? Nee, lihatlah aku yang di depanmu." Shinobu menuruti kata-kata Douma, gadis itu berhenti meronta dan mulai mengamati Douma dari atas hingga bawah. Pria itu masih terlihat cemas, tidak ada senyum menakutkan, tidak ada wajah horor haus membunuhnya.

Pria di depannya masihlah Douma bodoh yang terus berjuang untuk berada di sisi Shinobu. Hardikan Shinobu agar tidak menyentuh dan mendekat telah membuat pria itu takut akan kehilangan Shinobu.

"Apapun yang kau lihat di mimpi itu, itu bukan aku. Aku di depanmu adalah orang yang berbeda."

Douma merengkuh Shinobu, membuat gadis itu tercekat karena tidak siap dengan kontak badan mereka yang tiba-tiba, juga ditambah trauma dari mimpi buruk ketika Douma meminta sebuah pelukan hingga berakhir dirinya yang diisap. Shinobu kira, dia sedang memulai babak lain mimpinya untuk diulang-ulang dengan alur sama. Setelah pelukan ini, Shinobu akan merasa tubuhnya terisap, melihat wajah mengerikan Douma, hingga melihat tubuhnya sendiri menyatu dengan Douma.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Shinobu-chan." Sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala diberikan oleh Douma. Shinobu tersadar, ini bukan mimpi. Sebuah kecupan tidak masuk daftar putar ulang dalam mimpinya. Douma di mimpinya memang manja, tapi dia tidak mengecup rambutnya, tidak pula membisikkan kata-kata penenang.

"Douma?" Shinobu mendengar sendiri separau apa suaranya saat ini. Tangan gemetarnya menyentuh wajah kekasihnya. "Kau … mana senyum menakutkan di wajahmu?" Ditanya seperti itu, Douma hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

Gadisnya kenapa si?

"Senyum yang bagaimana, Shinobu-chan? Senyumku indah secerah matahari begini mana mungkin menakutkan." Douma membimbing tangan Shinobu untuk menarik-narik pipinya, membentuk sebuah senyum yang selalu Douma beri hanya untuk Shinobu. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi gemetar di tangannya perlahan hilang karena tahu Douma di depannya tidak akan berubah menjadi seperti yang ada di mimpi.

"Sebenarnya apa si yang Shinobu lihat? Sampai setakut itu. Eh, tapi kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa si."

Kemudian Douma mulai bercerita tentang rintik hujan yang membuat Shinobu kedinginan, diktat tebal Shinobu di ujung kasur yang ingin pria itu tendang, atau bagaimana lembutnya rambut Shinobu sampai Douma rela seharian menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memainkan rambut gadis itu. Semua itu dia lakukan agar gadis di dalam pelukannya merasa baikan.

"Kau mengisapku." Tiba-tiba Douma mendengar suara Shinobu. Gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu tetapi teredam oleh kemejanya. Douma sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat dengan tangan Shinobu kini kembali mencengkram kemejanya.

"Kau mengisapku," katanya lagi lebih keras. "Aku meleleh di depanmu."

Douma mengamati gadis itu kembali gemetar. Dia tidak terlalu paham apa yang Shinobu katakan. Meleleh? Mengisap? Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukan semua itu. Apakah ini karena diktat kedokteran yang Shinobu baca? Mungkin gadis itu tengah mempelajari hal-hal aneh yang berkaitan dengan mengisap dan meleleh? Memang ada penyakit yang seperti itu? Douma jadi khawatir, dia akan mengintip diktat Shinobu nanti.

"Kau memelukku dan … dan aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu-"

"Sssh, aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Douma menepuk lembut punggung gadisnya, kemudian kembali menciumi pucuk kepala Shinobu hanya agar gadis itu berhenti gemetar. Harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya tentang mimpi gadis itu jika berakhir begini. Douma pikir Shinobu memimpikannya jadi monster yang terus mengejar gadis itu atau mimpi horor sepele lainnya. Kali ini Douma setuju jika mimpi gadis itu benar-benar horor, pantas Shinobu jadi ketakutan begitu.

"Jika Shinobu-chan sudah baikan, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan susu cokelat dan roti bakar isi cokelat atau keju leleh? Atau kau mau selai? Jus? Atau ingin kucarikan taiyaki hangat di luar? Aku akan menemani Shinobu-chan belajar. Diktat tebal yang selalu bersamamu itu membuatku kesal. Sudah waktuku dicuri olehnya, kini benda itu harus membuat Shinobu-chan mimpi buruk. Kalau materi di dalamnya sudah kau pelajari semua, berarti kau akan membuang diktat itu jauh-jauh, kan?"

Shinobu tidak menjawab. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang Douma tawarkan. Pemandangan indah Douma yang menemaninya belajar dengan roti bakar dan susu cokelat di tangan bertabrakan dengan mimpinya yang mengerikan. Shinobu harus percaya yang mana? Mimpi itu begitu mengerikan, begitu nyata.

Tepukan lembut berirama di punggungnya membuat Shinobu ingat caranya bernapas, kecupan ringan di rambutnya membuat Shinobu tersadar dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Douma yang cerewet tentang susu cokelat dan roti bakar berhasil membuat pikirannya terjaga, perlahan dia bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan nyata.

Pria itu belum melepaskan rengkuhannya, belum pergi ke dapur untuk mewujudkan tawarannya, tapi hangat gelas berisi susu cokelat bisa Shinobu rasakan di ujung jarinya, aroma roti bakar dan cokelat lelehnya menggelitik hidung Shinobu. Di balik bahu bidang Douma, Shinobu bisa melihat dirinya duduk di kursi sementara Douma berdiri dengan diktat tebal di tangan. Pria itu memberikan pertanyaan berkaitan dengan materi yang akan diujikan sementara Shinobu dibiarkan menyesap susu cokelatnya.

_Hangat._

Douma di depannya berbeda. Tidak ada senyum mengerikan, tubuhnya didekap erat agar berhenti gemetar, tepukan lembut berirama itu begitu menenangkan, kecupan itu begitu memabukkan.

_Tidak ada mimpi buruk._

Shinobu merasa aman dalam kurungan pria itu.

"Shinobu-chan?" Douma merasakan Shinobu menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat. Gadsi itu memeluk Douma posesif, tidak mau pria itu pergi atau berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. "Aku tidak bisa ke dapur kalau kau memelukku seperti itu."

"Terima kasih." Suaranya lirih, lagi-lagi teredam oleh kemeja Douma. "Terima kasih telah menjagaku."

Shinobu merasa bagian dari dirinya meleleh. Bukan kaki atau tangannya seperti di mimpi, tapi mungkin … hatinya?

**.**

**END**

**A/N : **Jadi tadi tuh author baca-baca HC sifat asli Douma ye kan di tumblr. Ya mo gimana lagi si emang keliatannya bener makhluk satu ini bejatnya ga ketulungan. Kek bego banget gitu sama urusan perasaan. Menang ganteng doang dia. Mungkin nanti author bakal bikin Douma dengan sifat aslinya. Shinobu buat mainan doang sama dia? What if dia udah ngasih perhatian tapi ga dapet perhatian balik? Hmm enaknya Shinobu diapain? Dimakan dong /udah. Oiya, kalau Shinobu jadi anak kedokteran, enaknya Douma jadi anak apa? aowkwk.


End file.
